Questions and Comfort
by Jenn11
Summary: There are a couple things about Tom finding The Box and Gina's photo of Tom that have been bugging me, so this is my take on it. When Liz learns the truth, she turns to Red for comfort.


Parking at The Writer's House (at least that's how she'd come to think of it) Elizabeth hoped Red was there; but even if he wasn't she would be able to have some quiet and space to think. She felt sure Red wouldn't mind her breaking in if she had to.

She managed a weak smile as Dembe opened the door for her before she could even knock. She silently followed him to the room where she'd previously met Red. He was sitting on the couch, but stood as soon as he saw her. There was no way he could miss the sadness and pain in her eyes. "Lizzy. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She came forward and sank down on the couch. Once he sat facing her she began. "There were a couple things I just couldn't get out of my head. I thought if I asked Tom and got answers… I could completely trust him again. We could go back to how we were."

"What questions?" Red prompted, curious.

"I tore up the carpet and found the box because the carpet was blood stained and had to be replaced. But why would Tom pull up brand new carpet? He would have had to pull up the carpet to find the box… but if he didn't know about the box why was he pulling up the carpet? And in that picture Gina had… there's a woman's hand on his shoulder. It isn't mine."

When she didn't continue, Red prompted, "What did he say?"

"That is must be my hand. I was just mistaken and paranoid. But it wasn't. And the box… he said he was checking if the blood had soaked through to the floor boards."

"You didn't believe him."

"No. I'd already told him I'd checked and that it was taken care of. Before… I was so upset. So emotional. So much was going on. The dirty bomb…" She paused and let out a sigh. "This time… I was calmer. And I'm a profiler. He was lying. I got a text. It was from a friend, but I said it was from work and left," she explained.

"I'm glad you came here, Lizzy," he said, taking her hand in his.

Elizabeth felt herself relaxing a bit at the contact. She felt so fragile right now, but knew Red would protect her. Give her a safe place to be while she figured out her next step, and give her good advice on how to handle the situation. But she had a question for Red as well… "Gina said you paid her for the Angel Station hit."

"I did hire Gina… and her partner. It was a test for Tom. Since you two were married, I wanted to see if he'd actually carry out the hit, or leave that part to Gina. He met with an associate of mine to witness the hit, but she carried it out."

"Then he took the gun and hid it. If it was found his prints wouldn't be on it, so automatic deniability and reasonable doubt. And if Gina was found she wouldn't have the gun on her," Lizzy realized.

"Very good, Lizzy," Red noted.

"If I'd told you I hadn't hired her, would you have believed me?" Red asked.

"I'd… I'd have wanted to," she answered honestly. "How did I miss all this before? How was I so blind?"

"You told me that you'd needed me to be wrong about him. You needed Tom to be a good man, the man you knew and loved, so you convinced yourself he was. You needed time to deal with it. Time for your mind and heart to accept the truth. Once you were ready to accept the truth, you saw it. I am sorry, Lizzy. For your sake I wish I had been wrong."

She met his eyes and was surprised at the pain in them. He was in pain because she was. He really would have rather be wrong than see her hurting. "Thank you. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course, sweetheart. For as long as you need," he assured her.

"I have an overnight bag in my car," she said. It was a standard practice for FBI agents.

"And tomorrow we can go shopping and get you new clothes in more flattering colors. Nothing olive green, or other autumn colors. You are a winter, Lizzy," he reminded her.

"Fine. Retail therapy actually sounds really nice. And if you're telling what colors I can and can't buy, you're paying," she replied. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud, but she was looking forward to shopping with the very stylish Raymond Reddington.

"Of course," he answered.

Just then Luli entered with a tea tray.

"Ah. Thank you, Luli. Just what is needed. Could you get Lizzy's overnight bag from her car, please?"

With a nod, she looked at Elizabeth, who handed over her car keys. "Your bag and keys will be in your room," Luli said.

"Luli, would you like to join us for some shopping tomorrow? Lizzy is in need of retail therapy, and you have such exquisite style, my dear."

"You're buying," she replied before leaving them. Red smiled. Luli had very expensive tastes, but he could easily afford to indulge her when the occasion called for it.

In the hallway Luli smiled. She always enjoyed shopping on Raymond's credit card, and it would be good to get to know this Elizabeth who meant so much to him. Not that she was jealous, of course. She and Raymond were friends with benefits. And such pleasurable benefits they were… Besides, even if she were the jealous type, which she most certainly wasn't, Raymond seemed to treat his 'Lizzy' as his long lost daughter, not a new lover.

As Red and Elizabeth sipped their tea and looked out the window Lizzy found herself relaxing. Feeling calmer than she had in a very, very long time.

Once the tea was gone, she looked at Red. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you. You don't' always… ever… tell me everything, but what you do tell me is the truth. I was so caught up in my need for you to be wrong that I forgot that."

"I appreciate the apology, sweetheart. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

He led her up to the guest room. "My room is across the hall if you need anything," he told her.

"Good night, Red."

"Good night, Lizzy."

Before he could turn away, Elizabeth stepped forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, then went into her room. With a bemused smile on his face, Red entered his own room.


End file.
